Speak Friend and Enter
by klwwlk
Summary: Set in a 1920's-esque Vale, Yang Xiao Long has plans to take down the notorious Jaune Capone, and it all relies on a Faunus named Blake Belladonna. (Bumbleby AU)
1. Of Princesses and Persecutors

Yang traversed the shady alleyway, avoiding the same trashcan that was in her way for over a month now. She glanced to her left, looking into a small window at a family huddled around a radio.

"Ugh, I'll never understand how anybody can deal with having to rely on hearing only to get the news." She thought to herself, turning to face a small door, seeing the slit open.

"Wilson runs at midnight." Yang said sharply, the door swinging open in front of her.

Yang stepped in proudly, her long blonde hair nearly getting closed in the door behind her, to which she didn't notice. She glanced around the bar, taking in the atmosphere. She spotted a bunch of brutes in the corner and made a mental note to stay away from them.

"First time at a speakeasy?" The bartender asked, her white hair swishing back and forth as she rapidly gave out drinks to the customers at the bar.

"Not exactly, I'm Yang Xiao Long. Maybe you've heard of me?" Yang spoke loudly, slowing all motion in the speakeasy to a halt. Eyes bore deep into her skin, some from fear, and other hatred.

"Of course, Ms. Xiao Long. I was unaware we would have guests of such importance." The bartender answered, quickly correcting her stance, making her short frame seem miniscule at best to Yang.  
"

Ms. Schnee, owner of the Schnee Speakeasy, I'm assuming? It's good to meet you." Yang said as she sat down at the bar, her arm reaching out to shake Weiss' hand.

"Of course. What brings the great Yang Xiao Long to my speakeasy?" Weiss asked, her hands shaking as she poured Yang a beer.

"I'm here for a certain person. Hold the beer, princess." Yang said, her eyes scanning the room. "Anyone here know of a Blake Belladonna?"

"I do! Just spend a night with me first!" A brute from the corner yelled, his friends erupting with laughter.

"Pfft, as if. What about you, princess?" Yang said, turning back to the shivering girl at the bar.

"S-She's upstairs. Room #3." Weiss stuttered, nearly dropping the full glass of beer on her foot, catching it at the last second.

"Thanks a bunch, Weiss. Here's a tip for your help." Yang replied, leaving a wad of five lien bills on the counter, adding up to 200 lien total. 


	2. Shocking Revelations

"Room #3 eh? Should be on the right, based on how these rooms are numbered." Yang thought to herself.

Blake was a necessary part in her plan to overthrow Jaune Capone, the most successful bootlegger in all of Vale. Legends were told of him, as if he were some God. They could never convict him, as he hid his tracks so successfully thanks to his accomplices. Yang knocked on the door urgently, her patience already growing thin.

"One second please!" A voice from the other side called, and shuffling could be heard as the owner approached the door. "What seems to be th-" Blake was stopped mid-sentence by a tackle, sending her sprawling on the floor behind her.

"Blake Belladonna, famous accomplice of the great Jaune Capone. Or should I say, ex-accomplice." Yang laughed, shutting the door and locking it behind her. "You're going to help make me rich."

Yang turned around and was frozen at the sight of the girl. Blake was pushing herself against the bed, scars and bruises all over her body. Despite this, she still looked beautiful. She had never seen a picture of this woman before, let alone seen her in person.

"And how do you propose I can help with that, exactly?" Blake whimpered, holding the bandage on her left arm tenderly.

"Gimme a second. First, what the hell happened to you?" Yang spat out, pointing to the scars on her face.

"Those brutes down in the bar, they keep me here for whenever they please a visit, to say. I can't do anything because they have the whole speakeasy on a short leash." Blake answered, rubbing her left arm slowly, making sure it was still fine.

"I'll be back, stay here." Yang spat out, unlocking the door, which immediately slammed into her face.

"Yang!" Blake cried out, reaching her right arm towards the falling body, as her left arm lay limp beside her.

"Well well well, what do we have here fellas? A two-for-one special?" The man laughed, the voice familiar to Yang's ears.

"You brute! You're the one who's hurting my future accomplice!" Yang yelled, reaching into her pocket for her brass knuckles, clenching them around her fist, making them buzz with electricity.

"There, there missy. Just sit down and wait your turn and then-" The man began, before volts of electricity ran through his body, causing him to spasm on the floor.

"Thank Tesla for these, eh Blake?" Yang said, cracking her knuckles. "I'm getting you out of here one way or another."

The fight took seconds, each goon lining up to take another charge of electricity straight to their chest. Yang discharged the brass weapons against the wall, creating two burned lines in the wall. She stored away her weapons and held her arm out towards Blake.

"Shall we go?" Yang asked, her smile restoring hope in Blake's own smile, her Faunus ears removing themselves from their flattened position.


	3. Crimson Express

Yang and Blake sprinted down the stairs, both of them rushing for the door. The cops would be here any second, as Weiss had obviously called them. The cheap way to give in, turning in your own speakeasy.

"To the left!" Yang yelled, grabbing Blake's hand and pulling her into a crevice in the wall, just in time for multiple men in black suits to walk by, each wearing a black fedora with a yellow and red stripe.

Yang and Blake slowly emerged from the crevice, running down the alleyway and jumping heads-first into a taxi labeled 'Wall Street'. The taxi driver looked rattled at best, her crimson hair becoming messy.

"Drive us to the Beggars' Inn on Wall Street now!" Yang ordered, her head jerking backwards as the driver slammed on the Model T's 'drive' pedal, causing them to leap forwards in the traffic.

"Oh hey Rose, how's it hangin'?" Yang asked pleasantly, smiling at the taxi driver.

"You two know each other?" Blake wondered, looking at the astonished look on the driver's face.

"I was a lot better before you showed up Yang! I was supposed to be driving someone important you know!" Ruby yelled back, the car lurching forwards in the traffic, taking a sharp left onto Wall Street.

"Oh yeah? Who could be more important than me and my good friend here?" Yang pondered, her arm around Blake's shoulder.

"Jaune Capone himself! You could have gotten killed!" Ruby yelled, slowing the car to a halt in front of Beggars' Inn. "Get out! If I hurry back, maybe I can make the next pickup time."

Ruby practically shoved Yang and Blake out of the car, Yang rolling while Blake fell flat on her face. Yang watched helplessly as the taxi drove away, leaving her an Blake in front of Beggars' Inn in broad daylight.

"Get up kitty-cat, we need to get moving." Yang said, picking Blake up by the arms, half-dragging her into the Inn.

"I need a doctor!"


	4. Worth Her Weight

_Four Hours Later_

"So Blake, how're ya feeling?" Yang asked with a smile, the Faunus sitting across the table with a brand new sling on her left arm.

"I could be better, but I could also be much worse. Thank you for saving me." Blake answered, sipping her tea. "Those men were terrible."

"Don't mention it. What you should mention, though, is the fact that these new 'bra' things are clingy as hell. Why did they even make them?" Yang asked, rubbing her back softly.

"Maybe to reduce the amount of cloth women use? I know for a fact that _some_ women definitely save some by wearing them." Blake mused, causing Yang to spit her tea on a poor family to her left.

"Hey! I just so happen to be the leader of the Yellow Cross, an organization hell bent on bringing down Jaune Capone! Are you sure you should be flirting with me?" Yang yelled suddenly, flustered by the sudden compliment.

"I'm sure. I also know you're the owner of this inn, the Bedrock Inn, and Central Office down the street. Central Office is where you eat, sleep, and live every day in Room 23B. I _was_ a spy for Jaune Capone you know." Blake replied, smirking as she drank her tea.

Yang sat there, a defeated expression on her face. She sighed, motioning to the Faunus to cough up what else she knew about her.

"You prefer your coffee black, your favorite color is yellow, your brass knuckles are named Thunderclaw and Gyrobolt after your imaginary friends as a child, one which was a cat Faunus and the other a rock monster, shall I go on?" Blake replied, leaning back in her chair.

"Good, you're just the person I need." Yang smirked, taking Blake's hand. "With your help, we can take out Jaune Capone once and for all!"


	5. Sleep is for the Strong

_Central Office, Room 23B 11:30 AM_

"You nailed it, even to the letter." Yang sighed, pushing her way through the fire-retardant door into her loft.

Blake entered after her and was immediately surprised by how simple it was, no golden items anywhere. It all seemed like a normal house, just with every frivolous appliance known to man. Yang lead her up the spiral stairs to a red door with the word 'Planning' written on it.

"So, I got everything on Capone from two years go to today, but it can't add up. He's spotless on everything, even for his trip to Atlas next week." Yang sighed, opening the door to piles of paper coating the room, scribbled calculations covering the floor like a mold.

"I'm assuming you hired me for my amazing intellect and spying skills?" Blake asked, perusing into the room.

"No shit Sherlock, I obviously didn't hire you for your looks. Although, now I wish a had." Yang smirked, cocking finger guns aimed at Blake, who groaned in response.

"Do you have any water? I'm parched." Blake asked, picking up a checkbook to her left, flipping through the pages.

"Of course, Blake. Let me get it for ya, I'll be back in a jiffy." Yang replied, closing the red door behind her.

Yang walked down the staircase, taking her sweet time with every step, as soon as she took the fifth step, she heard a crash as a door was broken down. She jumped over the railing, slipping on her brass knuckles, charging them immediately. She looked around the empty apartment to see that her door was still intact.

"I must be imagining things from the lack of sleep. Speaking of which." Yang yawned, pouring a glass of water and returning to the staircase, "I can take a nap now."

Yang walked up the staircase and into the room to see an annoyed Blake staring at her, tapping her foot patiently. Yang stopped in the doorway, holding out the glass of water for Blake to take.

"It doesn't add up, hm? You just said the reason how we can catch him. After he takes his vacation to Atlas, he catch him for tax evasion. See, last weekend he paid-" Blake started before she heard a loud thump as Yang fell to the floor, her snoring audible to the Faunus.

"Oh fine, I'll tell you tomorrow." Blake muttered, picking Yang up by the arms, dragging her into the bedroom.

Blake winced as her left arm cried out in pain, resulting in Yang being dragged by her leg onto the bed, which creaked in response. She moved to pull the blankets over the blonde, but was soon captured in Yang's embrace.

"Kitty cat..." Yang muttered dreamily, hugging onto Blake fiercely. Despite Blake's struggles, Yang wouldn't budge her arm nor wake up.

"Fine, I guess I haven't had a peaceful sleep in a while either." Blake muttered, pulling the blanket over herself and Yang, drifting off to sleep within the minute.


	6. Overthink Tank

_The Next Morning, 7:28 AM_

Yang woke slowly, her vision unable to recover. She leaned forward, a black veil uncovering her eyes as she rubbed them furiously. She had forgotten to take her brass knuckles out of her pocket before she slept, resulting in even more back pains. She glanced to her right to see Blake sleeping beside her, to which she took no problem with.

"Wait..." Yang murmured, squinting at the form beside her on the bed. "Blake?!" 

Yang jumped out of the bed, landing hard on her right arm, which cried out in agony. This motion woke up Blake, who in turn flew off the bed in fear, hiding behind the sheets that had also flown off of the bed.

"Blake! Did you- I mean did we- I mean-" Yang began, sputtering out half-baked questions, her face growing a bright pink.

"No, Yang. You fell asleep right as I was about to tell you how to catch Jaune Capone." Blake sighed, her amazing dream once again ruined by someone jolting her awake.

"Right, how do we do that?" Yang asked, rubbing her right arm in anguish, seeing Blake mirror her movements.

"Capone didn't pay taxes for the last few months on his main front, the Nikos Casino. If we can get the police there, Capone can be taken in for tax evasion." Blake said proudly.

"Blake, has anyone told you that you're a genius?" Yang asked, rubbing the back of her head.

"Perhaps it has glanced my thoughts." Blake teased, picking herself off of the ground, stretching. "Well, are we going to do this or not?"


	7. Interception

_Two Weeks Later_

"Ah, finally back home." Jaune mused to himself, feeling the sun kiss his skin after a whole day in a luxury boat.

"Jaune Capone, I believe we may know each other?" A voice called, prompting Jaune to turn around to face a smirking Yang.

"Yang Xiao Long, finally think of a way to get me?" Jaune smirked back, attempting to cross his arms in front of him, instead finding them locked in handcuffs. "What- How did you-"

"Tax evasion, buddy. It does wonders for your enemies. Try to gain more control of Nikos Casino next time." Yang sang, turning to walk down the boardwalk.

"You'll never get away with this!" Jaune yelled as he was shoved into the back of a police car, Yang's form growing smaller as he was driven away.

Yang turned onto Main Street, immediately being met with Blake. The two smiled, interlocking arms, and began to walk down the sidewalk. Blake whispered something into Yang's ear, and Yang's face immediately began to flush, her body freezing up.

"Geez Blake, really?" Yang asked as she began to sweat bullets. "You uncovered a fault in my taxes as well?"

"Yup, but they're all paid in full by the Schnee Speakeasy. It was 200 lien, that's pretty hefty." Blake replied, the couple perusing down the sidewalk.

"Blake, I'm glad you're such an awesome girl." Yang sighed, wiping sweat off of her forehead.

"No worries Yang, it was the least I could do to return the favor of you helping me out last week." Blake replied, her stomach suddenly growling in protest.

"Hungry?" Yang joked, poking Blake in the stomach. "I know just the place. Taxi!"

A taxi slowed down, the couple hopping in to see a woman with crimson hair in the driver's seat. She turned and smiled at Yang, before frowning at Blake. She squinted at her, making a point that Blake was on watch.

"What did I do?" Blake asked, looking around worried.

"You break my sister's heart, and, as they say up in Newton, I'll break your face." Ruby teased, turning the car around, heading towards Beggars' Inn.

"Since when do they say that?"


End file.
